kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppet Babies Gang
Baby Kermit is the Muppet Babies version of Kermit the Frog. In contrast to the often naked adult Kermit, Baby Kermit always wears a sailor suit, a reference to his amphibious nature. Baby Piggy is a character on Muppet Babies, a baby version of Miss Piggy. Baby Piggy has a bad temper, and often flies off the handle. She frequently fends off the unwanted affection of Baby Gonzo, while expressing interest in Baby Kermit. She also frequently engages in a rivalry with Baby Skeeter, the only other girl in the nursery. Sometimes she will carry her doll with her that is simply known as Dolly. Baby Piggy frequently longs to be a movie star in Hollywood when she grows up; it was even the main plot of an entire episode. Baby Piggy, along with Kermit and Gonzo, made a special appearance in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Baby Fozzie is the Muppet Babies version of Fozzie Bear. He wants to be a famous stand-up comedian when he grows up. Fozzie often seems naive, and his jokes aren't always funny, but his friends like him anyway. He is also somewhat of a coward, for he is afraid of ghosts, monsters, thunder and lightning, and swimming, among other things. He usually carries a teddy bear with him that is simply known as Teddy. A running gag in the show often involves Fozzie telling a bad joke (often involving chickens crossing the road), only to get booed at and have one or more tomatoes thrown in his face. Baby Animal, the most unruly of the title characters on Muppet Babies, is an infant version of Animal. He and Skeeter are the only main characters who did not appear in Muppet form in the dream sequence from The Muppets Take Manhattan, which launched the series, though a Baby Animal Muppet was later built for the TV special A Muppet Family Christmas. Baby Animal appeared in the ending tag of each Muppet Babies episode, which included such appearances as breaking out of an egg or hanging on behind an airplane. These antics always involved Baby Gonzo being hurt or humiliated in some way, and, on a few occasions, others as well. His trademark line was "Go bye-bye!" He also had a distinctive laugh, which made the phrase as "Go bye-bye! Yaabababababababa!" When voiced by Howie Mandel, Animal had thick eyelashes all around his eyes and his face would sometimes turn orange as a result of an ink-and-paint glitch. When Dave Coulier took over, Animal's design and animation became much more refined; his face was always pink and the eyelashes were only on the tips of his eyelids. Baby Scooter is the Muppet Babies version of Scooter. In contrast to the eager young "gofer" on The Muppet Show, Baby Scooter is an intellectual computer nerd, able to look up anything on his database. His twin sister is the more athletic Skeeter. Skeeter is Scooter's tomboyish twin sister, an athletic young girl predominantly featured in Muppet Babies. Unlike the other babies, Skeeter was created specifically for''Muppet Babies'' in 1984. With Miss Piggy being the only major female character in The Muppet Show cast, Skeeter was introduced as another female figure. An athletic young girl, Skeeter balances Piggy's ultra-feminine role. She is energetic, gutsy and spirited but, at times, can be a bit of a show-off. Skeeter and her brother Scooter would occasionally show signs of sibling rivalry in the nursery, with Skeeter often calling her brother a "nerd." While Skeeter often expressed interest in being an athlete or gymnast, her brother was more interested in computers and books. Piggy and Skeeter would often fight for the feminine roles; examples of this behavior can be seen in the second season episode "Snow White and the Seven Muppets", wherein the two girls fight over the role of Snow White, and in the fourth season's "Masquerading Muppets", in which Skeeter becomes jealous that Piggy "always gets to be queen." Like many female Muppets, Skeeter was performed by male actors. Howie Mandel voiced the character for the first two seasons of Muppet Babies, after which Frank Welker took over the role. Skeeter never appeared in traditional puppet form, but she did appear as a photo puppet in the books Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales and Muppet Babies' Classic Nursery Rhymes. A large walk-around version of the character was created for the Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Live! stage show. Baby Rowlf is the Muppet Babies version of Rowlf the Dog. Baby Rowlf was the straight man on Muppet Babies, true to his adult character. Not as wild or crazy as his peers, the brown puppy was not as prominently featured in the show as much as Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, or Baby Gonzo. While the other Babies would initiate adventures via their imaginations, Baby Rowlf would usually just tag along for the ride. Though Baby Rowlf was not a master of witty puns as of yet, there were still hints of the sophisticated canine Muppet he would grow up to become. Laid back and cool, the puns were left up to Baby Fozzie, but Baby Rowlf was never above pointing out his canine nature and the ups and downs that came with it (ie, having fleas, not being able to read, and the advantages of eating with one's face in one's bowl). The adult Rowlf's history was also alluded to in the episode "The Muppet Broadcasting Company." The episode begins with the Babies having set up an intricate domino track, and arguing over which one would knock over the first domino. Baby Rowlf reasoned that he should knock over the first domino because he was the oldest; an allusion to Rowlf's status as the first well-known Muppet to achieve national stardom, even predating Kermit the Frog. Baby Rowlf's role was of course that of the Nursery's resident musician, often leading the others into on-the-spot songbreaks, with his ever present baby piano. Baby Gonzo is the Muppet Babies version of Gonzo. As with his adult counterpart, he has an obsession with chickens, and always carries his toy chick, Camilla. A chick also appears on his red jumper. Baby Gonzo has an unrequited crush on Baby Piggy. While Gonzo had a crush on Miss Piggy on The Muppet Show, it was very brief, lasting only from episode 124 to episode 209. A running gag in the series featured Gonzo finding something frightening or shocking in unexpected places, such as looking through a door or down a cave to find a big monster roaring or a train coming towards him. Another running gag is his appearances (and misfortunes) in the "Go, Bye Bye!" segments at the end of every episode. Muppet Babies was also the first time that Gonzo suffered from an identity crisis. Although his species had been indeterminate up to that point (he was sometimes referred to as a Whatever or, more often, a Weirdo), adult Gonzo would not worry about his heritage until Muppets from Space, when it was revealed that he was an alien. Baby Gonzo also appeared in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue along with Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Beaker and their friends. Baby Bunsen appeared semi-regularly throughout the run of Muppet Babies as a baby version of Bunsen Honeydew. He was accompanied by Baby Beaker. However, he and Beaker appeared in the opening sequence to every episode. Bunsen usually arrived to introduce his latest invention. Baby Beaker appeared in several episodes of Muppet Babies as a baby version of Beaker. One of the few episodes to focus on Beaker is "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Dark?", in which Beaker, after watching a scary movie, is afraid of the dark, and the other babies try to get him out of his fear. Another notable moment for Beaker is in "Musical Muppets," in which Beaker plays in a one-man band and then meeps to the tune of "Row, Row, Row Your Boat," with the help of a bouncing ball. In "Good Clean Fun," it is revealed that Beaker has a peanut for a brain when Baby Bunsen looks into his head with a microscope. Baby Bean Bunny appeared in several epsiodes of Muppet Babies as a baby version of Bean Bunny. He joined the other babies in the nursery, and often appeared innocent and rather naive in contrast to the others. According to the episode "The Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo," Baby Bean Bunny is one of the only characters who is toilet-trained. In contrast to his puppet counterpart, Bean has bright blue eyes, instead of black button eyes. Janice 'is a regular character on ''Muppet Babies, she did make an appearance in one episode during the show's last season. Technically, this younger version of Janice wasn't actually a baby. As a toddler (between 4-6 years old), she was bigger and older than the other Muppet Babies and could read. Unlike her adult puppet counterpart, Baby Janice could open her eyes and had visible pupils. She also lacked her distinctive purple eye shadow. However, she still had her distinctive valley-girl personality as her adult counterpart did. In the episode titled "Whose Tale Is It, Anyway?", it was revealed that Bean Bunny knew Janice from their day care center. When Bean wanted someone to be read his favorite story, "The Tale of Peter Cottontail," Janice said that she would do it, as she was the only one who could read. Piggy became jealous and pretended that she could read, even though she really couldn't, and the other babies entered the story-book world, re-enacting the different versions of the story. Ultimately, Piggy and Janice fought over the role of Mother Rabbit in the fantasy segments. This episode was one of the handful of episodes that was a regular rotation on Nickelodeon or the other syndication networks after the initial run of the show. '''Baby Robin was the Muppet Babies version of Robin the Frog. He was a tadpole who was largely confined to his bowl and could not communicate his thoughts to the other Muppet Babies, except for Baby Animal. He first appeared in the first season episode "Close Encounters of the Frog Kind." Baby Kermit discovers he's an uncle because his "big sister" had babies. Robin wonders if he'll look like the "big frog" Kermit when he grows up. Baby Robin, like Baby Animal, only speaks in baby babbles, but for one brief scene in "Close Encounters of the Frog Kind," his mouth movements sync up to one of his thoughts. Baby Robin appeared in two Colorforms playsets in 1985, the Muppet Babies Colorforms 3-D Play Set and the Muppet Babies Rub n' Play Transfer Set. Camilla is the rag doll chicken treasured by Baby Gonzo on Muppet Babies. Though seemingly a lifeless doll in the nursery segments, Camilla often comes to life and acts as a participant in the babies' fantasies. Her bawks were provided by Frank Welker in the fantasies. Plus Many More! Trivia * Gallery Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Gonzo, Baby Bunsen and Baby Baker.jpg|Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Gonzo, Baby Bunsen and Baby Baker Baby Bean.jpg|Baby Bean Baby Janice.jpg|Baby Janice Baby Robin.jpg|Baby Robin Smoggy The Bear.jpg|Smoggy The Bear Camilla.jpg|Camilla Baby Li Tooth, Baby Floyd, Baby Janice, Baby Zoot and Baby Lips.jpg|Baby Li Tooth, Baby Floyd, Baby Janice, Baby Zoot and Baby Lips Baby Sam, Baby Chef, Baby Beauragard, Baby Rizzo and Baby Link.jpg|Baby Sam, Baby Chef, Baby Beauragard, Baby Rizzo and Baby Link Baby Sweetums, Baby Thog, Baby Doglion, Uncle Statler and Uncle Waldorf.jpg|Baby Sweetums, Baby Thog, Baby Doglion, Uncle Statler and Uncle Waldorf Nanny.jpg|Nanny Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Animal characters Category:Humans Category:Human characters Category:Kids World's Adventures allies Category:Kids World's Adventures Team Category:Kids World's Adventures Team Members Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:O.W.C.A Strike Team Members Category:Allies Category:Animals Category:Babies Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Pigs Category:Pets